LIAG: Bonus Content
by RebukeX7
Summary: Only read if you have read one of my previous life is a game stories


**Don't own anything but Rebuke**

**This will be used to show the prolouges for LIAGs I may or may not make.**

Bonus Disk: part 1

**~White Room~**

**BGM: Power By Kanye West**

"Seriously this game is fucking awesome." Rebuke said while playing Saints Row the Third as his friend/persona/servant walked into the room. Izanami took a look at the television screen and glared her master.

"…_**Why do you have me fighting gang members NAKED with a purple dildo…AGAIN…"**_

"Cause its fucking awesome." Rebuke responded seriously before shutting off the game.

**BGM: END**

"Ok on to business. Today I have special content to show you all." Rebuke said before placing a disc into his Nintendo-X-Station 1440**(Living for centuries has it's perks).**

**BGM: I'm in Miami Bitch! By LMFAO**

Suddenly a slide show of pictures of what could be described as the greatest party _ever_ appeared making Rebuke's eyes go wide as he quickly ejected the disk.

**BGM: Interrupted!**

Izanami gave her master a look of utter disbelief before finally stuttering out.

"_**W-w-what was that…and why were you hanging upside down from the 50**__**th**__** floor of that hotel?"**_

"Remember that day I woke up feeling sick?"

"_**Yes..?"**_

"Now you know why."

"_**Okay, but who were those people with you? Also why were you all running away from those bulls."**_

"Malix2, AJ Lexi, Maaka Oro, cmcwiki, Zaralann, j14agent, Umbra8191, Dragon and Sword Master, and Taeniaea." Rebuke said before his eyes glazed over. "…They sure know how to party…"

"_**Master!"**_

"Sorry got side-tracked anyway why we were running from bulls is a story for another time." Rebuke said sagely before producing another disc." Now here's the real stuff I wanted to show our viewers." Rebuke put in the disc and turned to the screen.

**~THIS IS MY LINE BREAKER! ARGGGGGGGGG!~**

**Fairy Tail**

"Dad! Teach me some more magic!" A young pink haired boy said while running up towards a red dragon. No seriously I shit you not a mother fucking dragon. Anyway the _dragon_ open his eyes and let out a yawn which cause some fire to pray from it s mouth at the young boy. Now before you all get scared the boy did not move for he was used to this.

I SAID DON'T GET SCARED!

"Oh breakfast!" The boy exclaimber before _grabbing_ the fire and pushinging it into his mouth where he proceeded to _eat _it. Still wondering how this is possible? Well the boy is what we would call a Dragon Slayer a magician that transformed their body into to that with the constitution of a dragon allowing them to guess what? Kill Dragons. Also yes the young _dragon slayer's_ dad is a dragon. Mind fucked yet? Well the Dragon is also the one who taught the _little boy_ the _ancient, rare, and dangerous_ magic that was specifically designed to kill members of his species. Stopped trying to understand? Good less headaches that way.

"**Natsu, my son, you have become a very strong Dragon Slayer, so I reward you with this last technique that I have picked up from a goddess a few years back."** The dragon rumbled as the now identified Natsu gave a cheer.

"COOL! How do I learn it?" Natsu asked curiously as his foster father gave a _literal_ roar of laughter before giving his son an eye smile.

**-Meanwhile BILLIONS OF MILES AWAY!~**

Kakashi Hatake suddenly went rigid causing Naruto to look at him funny.

"Whats wrong with you Noob-sensei™?"

"….I felt…a disturbance…"

**~Back to Natsu~**

"**Go get me two sticks I'll do the rest." **The flame dragon igneel told his son, who nodded and ran into the forest.

**-10 minutes later-**

Natsu returned with two foot long wooden sticks and place them him front of his father who nodded.

"**Good job my son, now watch."** Igneel commanded before blowing out two streams of fire one black and one white. Natsu eyes shone in awe making Igneel chuckle. **"Now Natsu the black flame is called "Code Breaker." And the white flame is the "Flame of Life".**

"COOL!" Natsu yelled while jumping around.

"**Now before you consume these to flames let me explain one thing to you."** Igneel said seriously making Natsu pay attention to him. **"These flames will take a few years before you can call upon them, and attempting to call upon the flames before a specific date could result in death."** Igneel continued making Natsu gulp in fear.** "Now come here my boy so I can tell you the date."** After getting the date from his father Natsu consumed both flames rapidly as they were the best tasting fire he had ever had. Suddenly Natsu began to feel very sleepy and before he passed out he heard his father speak to him.

"**I'm proud of you my son, and thank you for letting me be your father."** That was the last time Natsu has ever seen his father, the great flame dragon Igneel, ever again.

**~THIS IS MY LINE BREAKER!~**

"And that's that for now." Rebuke said as he paused the screen.

_***Sniff***_

"Seriously Izanami?" Rebuke said with a sweat drop.

"_**S-s-shut up!"**_ Rebuke just shook his head before fast forwarding the disc.

"I'm still working on this one but please take a look."

**~Line BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAKKK~**

**Pokemon (1)**

"Go ahead choose your Pokemon." Professor Oak said as the young Ash Ketchum grinned and picked up the first pokeball, but sadly it was empty.

"Aww..."

"Ohhh too bad looks like someone already took Charmander." Oak said while shaking his head. Ash picked up the second Pokeball and attempted to release Squirtle, but it was sadly not to be.

"Wha-"

"Should have woke up on time Bitch." Oak said with a look of amusement as Ash reached for the last Pokeball. "Go ahead and release Bulbasaur make my fucking day trololololol" Oak laughed as he watched Ash fail to release the last Pokemon.

"…Seriously?"

Finally done laughing at the boy professor Oak tossed Ash one last pokeball. "Take this homicidal Pikachu and get out of my lab." Proffessor Oak said before also tossing the boy a red box. "Do some free labor for my while you're at it." Professor Oak suggested before he slammed the door in the confused ten year old's face.

**~Line break~**

"_**Seriously?"**_ Izanami asked while looking at her master with a deadpan expression.

"…It's a work in progress…" Rebuke said while scratching his head sheepishly. "Oh well look forward to part 2 this is to help people when voting on the poll. Bye Bye!"

**That whole sneak peak was based off of a comment I sa won youtube so I'm going to give credit where credit is due, so if you're the guy who posted the comment( If you are him I don't have to explain what comment" Thank you.**

**AN1: I hope you enjoyed this little bonus thing I'm putting together also the people who were at the party were my best reviewers, and has helped me shape my story into what it is today especially the first 2 names.**

**AN2: Don't look at me like that you KNOW Oak was trolling Ash. Why else would he keep those empty Pokeballs around?**

**AN3: Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**

PS. Anyone play maple? Just wondering 150 bucc right here bitches. XD


End file.
